1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device armed with a terminal for making electrical connection with a conductor, and more particularly, to devices for making electrical connections between a cord comprising flexible conductors and terminals and in which the terminals are inserted partially into a housing in a manufacturing environment in a manner which permits subsequent assembly of the device to the cord with attendant seating of the terminals therewithin to establish electrical connection of the terminals to the cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telephone industry, increasing use is being made of modular plug type connectors on retractile and straight cords which are used between the base and a handset of a telephone and between the base and a wall terminal block. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,498 and 3,761,869, issued Oct. 17, 1972 and Sept. 25, 1973, respectively, in the names of E. C. Hardesty, C. L. Krumreich, A. E. Mulbarger, Jr. and S. W. Walden.
Tinsel conductors are confined in conductor-receiving troughs formed in a dielectric base by a cover bonded to the base. Flat terminals are then inserted into individual grooves in the base in a side-by-side arrangement with contact portions thereof extending into engagement with the conductors. When the plug is inserted into a jack of a telephone handset or base or wall terminal block, portions of the terminals in the jack engage portions of associated terminals in the plug.
The assembly of modular plugs to cord ends may be accomplished as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,787 issued Oct. 8, 1974 in the names of W. B. Brown (decreased) and F. D. Gavin, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,434 issued July 22, 1975 in the names of G. P. Adams, F. D. Gavin, Jr. and A. P. Natale. The apparatus disclosed in those patents is specially adapted for manufacturing environments.
Plugs which include an unipartite dielectric housing that eliminates the need for hinged or bonded dielectric parts are also known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,316 issued Jan. 14, 1975 in the name of E. C. Hardesty.
It is not uncommon that after a period of use, cords are refurbished by service organizations which generally do not have the capital investment in equipment found in a manufacturing environment. When cords are refurbished, it is desired to reterminate one or both ends of the cords with modular plugs.
Desirably, modular plugs are provided which have been factory assembled to the point of having the terminals thereof partially inserted. The service organizations then need only insert the cord and bond together the dielectric parts (U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,869) or actuate the strain relief facilities (U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,316) and seat completely the terminal blades.
The capability of assembling partially terminals to one part of a two part bonded plug is also useful in a manufacturing environment. Terminals may be inserted partially into the one part by the techniques disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,787 after which the one part and a mating other part are assembled to an end portion of a cord by a simplified version of apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,434.
The prior art includes connectors in which terminals are preassembled and partially seated in a housing. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,449 and 3,890,029. These generally include terminals having slotted openings which are oriented transverse of conductors to be engaged thereby and either are supported in a slideably moveable plastic support or are slideably insertable in slots in a dielectric housing. Slotted terminals are unacceptable for use in engaging electrically tinsel conductors. Further, the provisions for support thereof are not adaptable to the environment for telephone use and the absence of strain-relief facilities for the conductor places undesirably that function on the electrical connection.